


Jared loves Evan way too much

by cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette



Series: Ballerina!Evan [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, I actually like this ship sometimes, Shock, Sorry Not Sorry, fuck off its a joke, guys im so tired, hopefully this doesnt suck too bad, its seven am and i havent slept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/pseuds/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette
Summary: Jared catches Evan practicing his ballet steps and god he loves his nature freak





	Jared loves Evan way too much

Evan Hansen did ballet. He was actually very graceful, a fact that surprised his mother Heidi more times than once.

Besides his dancing crew, only four other people knew Evan danced. His mother, his friend Connor Murphy, Connor's sister Zoe because she's terribly nosy, and Zoe's girlfriend Alana because Zoe is also terrible at keeping secrets.

Evan had only been mad for a day.

Only one person that was close to him wasn't aware of Evan's ballet prowess,and that was (arguably) the insanely cool Jared Kleinman. Evan's favorite person, or at least that's what Jared calls himself. He isn't too far off, though.

However, that was all about to change.

You see, Jared had a habit of showing up unannounced at the Hansen household, so him randomly barging into Evan's room wasn't the craziest thing he's done. 

He insisted on wearing those awful white ray bans he found in a claw machine a few months ago, meaning his vision was more than a little impaired. When he threw open Evan's previously (and purposefully) closed door, the shriek he was met with made him assume he had caught Evan jerking off.

Eager to see that prize, Jared ripped off his ray bans with such force they might have broken, but when he realized what Evan had actually been doing, he couldn't have cared less. 

Evan was currently in a tan leotard, his pointed ballet shoes on, and a look of absolute terror swept across his flushed face. 

His thoughts were racing, 'oh nonononononono he saw me dancing-oh god-he probably thinks I'm so lame-he's not going to like me anymore-I probably look so dumb right now-'

But his thoughts were interrupted when Jared lowly whistled. Evan quickly snapped his head up to where Jared was standing and noticed the light pink dusting his boyfriends cheeks. Moving slowly, Jared stepped towards Evan.

He raised a hand, gently laying it on Evan's cheek. 

He stared directly into Evan's eyes, before whispering, "Oh Evan...If only there was someone who loves you."

and them somehow they all exploded because I'm tired and I hate kleinsen lol

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't mind this ship in some aspects lol


End file.
